


The Jagen Search Party

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I firmly believe gunter is the same person as Jagen, Like there's a lot of cameos, Maybe - Freeform, More characters to be added, Not the End, Spoilers, Spoilers for Revelations, also ike helps, cain and abel forced to find him, cain and abel lead a search party, even geoffrey, eventually, i actually wrote down ideas for where i want the chapters to go, i think, ike fights for his friends, it's pretty lit, its like maybe in the middle of revelations, jagen left altea for hoshido or nohr, jagen/gunter not a relationship, like this is after revelation's plot so.., marth makes a cameo, people join it, proofread/betaed by my mom, there is no relationship, things happen, too many cameos, what is this, wth am i writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cain and Abel have to lead a search party to find Jagen because Jagen has gone missing. The two lead said serch party, and meet new allies, such as Ike, along the way. They come across some strange enemies once they reach the Hoshidan/Nohrian border....





	1. Search Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what caused me to write this..... but anyways....  
> enjoy??

~~~~~CHAPTER 1~~~~~  
"Abel, come on! The shopkeeping can wait!!"  
"But Cain, Est can't run the shop by herself!"  
Cain glared at Abel.  
Cain scowled, saying, "Come on. Marth wants to talk to us."  
Abel gaped, replying, "Alright... Let's go.."

~~~~~At the Altean Castle~~~~~~~

"Sorry, Prince Marth, sir! You asked for both of us, right??"  
"Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to tell you that Ike over here will help you guys on your quest to find Jagen. Seems he brought a couple of his friends too. Hey, Ike. Could you spare a second?"  
While walking over, Ike replied,"Yeah. I could spare a minute. Geoffrey, we can continue once I'm done over here. Hey. You're Kieran and Osca---"  
"I'm Cain, this here is Abel."  
"Oh. Hah. Sorry. My bad."  
Geoffrey walked over and started to introduce himself, but got interrupted by Marth.  
Marth looked over the four of them and said, "All right. Here's the thing. One of the veteran knights here, Jagen, has been missing for a while. Ever since the last war 5 years ago. Reports have continuously come in up to a year after he disappeared from his hometown. They all said that there was a strange portal kind of thing, and Jagen walked straight into it. Apparently, it has been going on for a while, but nobody wanted to bring it up. What I can tell you is Merric managed to recreate the same portal thing over there-- you guys could help us find Jagen by going through. This portal, Merric said could last for a really long time. Once you guys are back, let me know so Merric can shut it down."  
"Hopefully we won't have to do this again. Would our mounts be there or no?"  
"They're already there. Don't worry. Just go."

~~~~~~Wherever the portal summoned them~~~~~

"Whoa! This place is really creepy. Dark. Let's find Jagen."  
A loud banging can be heard from where the four are standing, Cain holding up a torch.  
"Who's there?"  
"Show yourself!" Ike said, "We mean you no harm. If you're even human that is..."  
The banging still continued, but did end about five minutes later.  
"I'd say we check it out."  
Ike looked around. There was a vacant looking house, the banging must have been coming from there.  
"Guys. There's a house. A house. The banging could be from in there. Let's go and check it out," Ike said.  
Everyone followed Ike reluctantly, heading into the house. The doors were unlocked.  
"Hello?" Ike spoke, trying to get someone in the house's attention.  
The place went silent for a minute, and the only thing that could be heard was the hard breathing of the four, as well as the wind blowing from the north. After what felt like forever, a groan could be heard, and what sounded like a cough.  
"Upstairs?" Cain asked.  
The four had to quietly hop up the stairs, and into the nearest bedroom. They thought Jagen would be in there, mission complete. Jagen, however was not in there, for there was a dog.  
"That was a waste of time! We thought Jagen was in here, but it's just a DOG!" Geoffrey said, angry.  
Ike replied, "Let's go. Maybe we could like ask this kingdom's king or queen if they have some knowledge of Jagen, huh??"  
Cain looked around and realized everyone was staring at him, so he said, "There might be guards around the castle and retainers to the king and/or queen around. I don't suggest we go there, but if we just looked around the country without any member of the countries armies notice us, then we'll be fine."


	2. On the way to Cheve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain, Abel, Ike and Geoffrey make their way from an abandoned house (which they stayed overnight in). They aren't fully there, but they manage to pit stop at a village for the following night. They meet two new allies, Rhys and Titania. While in the village, they hear rumors that Jagen may be in Cheve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote down where I wanted this chapter to go, whereas the last chapter was all over the place.

Abel looked around for a place to stay for the night.  
_Certainly we don't want to be staying in an abandoned house again_ , Abel thought to himself, _it was especially creepy last night. Hopefully we'll make it to a town or city soon._  
"Abel, you there? You've not been paying attention! We've called your name several times, but you seem distant. Are you thinking of something important?" Ike asked.  
"No, no, it's nothing of too much importance. Let's get moving before dark," Abel replied, "We don't want to be stuck out in the open without protection, since we won't know what will attack us at night."  
"You're right. I hope we still have some daylight left. It's incredibly hard to tell if we still have daylight left. I don't know where we're going, but if we had a map..." Cain hopped into the conversation.  
"Hey, Ike, isn't that Rhys?" Geoffrey asked.  
"RHYS! OVER HERE!" Ike yelled to get Rhys' attention.  
Rhys had come running over and stopped in front of the four, breathing heavily.  
In between breaths, Rhys said, "I-I was told to look for you guys. And I even have a map! Someone gave it to me, claiming he knows this country better than anyone else. Don't know if he is, though. He said we're here, and we could probably stock up in Cheve, which is the big city right here."  
Geoffrey looked around, as Abel had done before. A village seemed to be on the horizon. If they could get there before dark...  
"Guys, there's a village over there, in the distance. We could make a pit stop there for tonight, I think. Also, we'd need supplies to make it to Cheve. If more join us, then we'll have to buy extra," Geoffrey said.  
"Marth gave us 20,000 gold," Cain said.  
"I brought an extra 10,000 gold from the shop I run," said Abel.  
"I brought some 15,000 gold," Ike said.  
"All right, let's get moving," Rhys said.  
"Wait up, Ike!!" a voice was heard from some distance off.  
"Titania? You joining us?" Ike asked as the person the voice belonged to got close.  
"Yup. Thought I would be able to help."  
"Glad you could."

~~~~~~~At the village~~~~~~~

Ike and Cain took 1,000 gold and went shopping for supplies around the village. Abel, Rhys, Titania and Geoffrey were left with 44,000 gold and told to get a room somewhere for the six people search party.  
"There, isn't that a place we could stay for the night?" Abel asked.  
"Yup," Geoffrey said.

~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~

The party of six, searching for Jagen, managed to make it closer and closer to Cheve. There were rumors in the village about some king going to visit Cheve soon, and the six decided it wouldn't be good for them to be noticd by the king. Another rumor they had heard was there was a resistance group in Cheve. However, this group of six did not believe the rumor of resistance. A good rumor they heard was that Jagen was located in Cheve, so they left town the next morning.  
"We shouldn't have bought all those supplies if we knew it was going to be so quick," Ike said, noticing Cheve on the distant horizion.  
"Well, it could us longer to get there. We don't know what will happen on the road or who we'll end up encountering, but as long as the lot of us stick together as a group, I'd say we would be fine," Cain replied, "but who was put in charge of the mission originally?"  
"Ha, who knows? I don't really suspect anybody to be in charge of such a small search party," Abel noted, "but whoever it is, we just have to follow their instructions."  
"We surely would be able to encounter more allies along the way, or maybe while we're in Cheve. Some of the people are nice, from what I've heard. At least we could see who else would like to join us. Maybe Boyd would like to join us," Titania added.  
"Maybe we could have Catria, Linde, Minerva, Tiki and Palla join us. What do you think, Abel? Sound like a fair lot?" Cain asked, turning toward Abel.  
"Seems like a pretty fair lot, but I think that we should probably add Norne to that. We couldn't possibly go without an archer," Abel seemed reluctant with his answer.  
"Huh?? Who's that?? Why are there a lot of horses following that guy?" Geoffrey asked.  
"I would bet that's the king of somewhere around here. Looks like he probably won't come in our way, but if that just so happens, we'd better move out of the way and fast. Wouldn't want any of us getting hurt and having to stay in town for a while, right?" Rhys mentioned.  
Cain turned to Abel again and whispered, "At least we have a healer, right?"


	3. Cheve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Jeorge meet up with the search party in the city of Cheve. Tons of people are walking the streets to a concert hall. Maybe the group could take a break for a bit...?

"Soren. So you said the reason for the crowded city streets here is because of a singer coming to perform tonight?" Ike asked.  
"Yeah. From what Jeorge and I have heard about the singer is that he or she has a really amazing voice. Lots of people on the streets have been saying it. I think one of the kings from the neighboring countries came to visit just to hear this singer. I wouldn't doubt them, but considering two of the countries - one of which this king is from - are at war against each other. People from both countries are saying that there's a third party involved, and this singer is part of it. The party wants to stop both countries' fighting and find the 'true' enemy. We saw their small ragtag team earlier. The group has three people in it right now. We did get asked to join their group, in order for them to be stronger or whatever. I politely refused. Anyways, here's a map for everyone," Soren replied.  
"Didn't want to be part of some greater good cause, huh? Did they ask you anything else?" Geoffrey asked.  
"Yeah. They asked us for our names. We tried to avoid the question, by asking them their names. Their leader returned our question with another question. She asked whether we were here to visit here for anything in particular. We said we're just a couple of travelers," Jeorge replied.  
"Were you guys planning to see the singer or no?"  
"Planning to, yes. But from what I can tell, the concert hall will be crowded by the time we get there. But I've got a better idea. We sneak into the concert hall through a secret passage-- over here-- and make our way through to the end of the tunnel, which is there," Soren said.

~~~~The next day~~~~~

*LOUD DOOR KNOCKING*  
Cain jumped up off the makeshift bed he had fallen asleep on the night before - the couch. Opening the door (while yawning), Cain asked, "Whossat?"  
"Sorry to be a bother but does anyone live here?" the person at the door asked.  
"Why?"  
"Just let me in, will you?"  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Let. Me. And. My. Group. In."  
"No! I won't!"  
_They won't let up without a fight,_ Cain thought, _Better just ask how many of them there are._  
"You guys an army or something? If you are an army, how many members do you have?" Cain asked.  
_This must be the group Jeorge and Soren were talking about. Why did everyone else in the group leave....?_  
The strange group bolted at the question. Cain walked over to what seemed like a smaller mess hall, equipped with a kitchen. From what Cain could see, there was a note on one of the counters. Some food was left out too.  
_Must be for me_ , Cain thought, _but what does the note say?_  
"Hey Cain. Everyone (except for you) decided to get more supplies. We tried to wake you up before we left, but we couldn't. We left some food out for you to eat after you get up. If we hear anything strange about anything, we'll be able to talk it over dinner. If anything strange happens when we're gone, let us know then too. Honestly I wish I didn't have to write this. My handwriting's bad. -Ike P.S. Abel told me what to write and so did everyone else except for you. Maybe some other time.... Whatever. I don't need people telling me what to write. Well, I gotta go. Supply shopping. We decided we'd do that before we eventually have to leave Cheve, but the day before we leave will be the day we stock up on food for the road. At least that's what Abel said. Abel reminds me of someone I know named Oscar. But I think that's just me. I need to stop. Really have to go."   
_I really think I should go out, but I don't want to risk it. What if other people come to the door and nobody's here, so they barge in? What about that group that wanted to come in just a few minutes ago? What if they come in and say that the place is theirs?_ Cain thought, _Better not worry about it. There should be something to do in the neighborhood.... Wait.. What's the note on the table for...?_  
"Hey Cain. If you need anything to eat, go to the place next door. They have really good food and since we have a lot of gold at the moment (haha), you can go eat there. The food on the counter's for dinner. Titania said she'd be back around by 5 with Rhys to make dinner. The rest of us will make our way back for around 5:30. The people here are really nice. The shopkeeper next door gave us a discount because we look like we're knights. Don't know if you'll get the same discount, but it is worth a shot. Ike told me that you remind him of someone he knows named Kieran. Don't know what that's about. It was also mentioned that some people got drunk at the concert last night. I know none of us did, but at least wash up before going out to get food for yourself or whatever. Don't be gone for too long, someone needs to hold down the place until everyone is back. -Abel, Titania, Rhys and Soren"  
_Ugh. Hope I didn't sleep in that late, since I missed breakfast..... At least I hope we're leaving Cheve soon....._


End file.
